According to JP-A-11-101166 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,394), an in-tank type fuel feed apparatus has a pump module including a fuel pump accommodated in a fuel tank. The fuel pump pumps fuel in the fuel tank. The fuel feed apparatus includes a lid member that covers an opening formed in the fuel tank. The pump module pumps fuel that is supplied to the outside of the fuel tank through a pipe member and an outlet passage of the lid member. The pipe member connects the pump module with the lid member.
In this fuel feed apparatus, the pipe member has one end that connects with a pipe connecting portion of the pump module. The pipe member has the other end that connects with a pipe connecting portion of the outlet passage of the lid member. The pipe connecting portion of the pump module extends from the pump module in the axial direction of the lid member. The pipe connecting portion of the lid member extends from the lid member in the axial direction of the lid member. That is, the pipe connecting portion of the pump module protrudes from the pump module to the side of the lid member. The pipe connecting portion of the outlet passage of the lid member protrudes from the lid member to the side of the pump module. In this structure, assembling work of the pipe member is facilitated, and installation work of the fuel feed apparatus into the fuel tank is also facilitated.
However, in the above fuel feed apparatus, the pipe connecting portions respectively protrude heightwise in the depth direction of the fuel tank. Accordingly, the pipe connecting portions are apt to cause interference with each other. Besides, the pipe connecting portions are apt to cause interference with other components. Accordingly, the fuel feed apparatus needs to have enough height in the depth direction of the fuel tank, consequently the height of the fuel feed apparatus is apt to increase. In recent years, flat fuel tanks, which are narrow in height, are used to secure a space in the vehicle. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the height of the fuel feed apparatus.